Holidays and special occasions are often celebrated by a gift giver providing a gift to a recipient, where joy occurs when the recipient rips open the gift to reveal a hidden present. Traditional holidays, such as Christmas and special days such as birthdays are often celebrated when the recipient is given several gifts at that one time from one gift giver. The joy can include the fun and excitement that occurs at the moment the recipient is surprised by the gift identify.
The joy of receiving the gifts can become as short as a few minutes when the recipient opens up all their gifts at relatively the same time. As such, both the gift giver and the gift recipient only look forward to that one time when all the gifts are opened. As such, the joy to both parties can be very short lived.
This short timeframe of enjoyment of the occasion can cause further disappointment when the gift giver has spent a great deal of time such as days, weeks and even months to shop and find the gifts to be given as well as the time it can take to wrap those gifts.
The gift receiver has little time to enjoy the surprises of the different gifts when they normally open all their gifts at once.
Because of the short amount of time to open the gifts, the recipient can easily forget the short-lived joy which also can become a fast let down when the memories fade.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.